percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:DarkCyberWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Heroes: The New Level page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) - The King of Kings 06:03, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Which word? the Nsbp thing? - The King of Kings 04:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Only admins can delete pages, so if you want one deleted, just ask on one of our talk pages and we'll delete it for you. It's no problem! The page you wanted deleted has been deleted. Let me know if you need anything else! [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ']][[Kassi Banoight| Banoight]] 16:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Just click on edit on the page where you want to remove the category and go to the categories section and then move your mouse the category u want to remove then a pencil should appear and a trash can bin, click on the trash can to delete it and the pencil to edit it. Good luck! - We wiggle, and we know it! 03:17, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Please vote for this month's Featured Article. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) To add a picture, it either has to be saved on your computer, already uploaded to this wiki, or on flickr. Just go to the page you want it on, edit it, add photo, and choose one of the options depending on where the picture is. If it's on the wiki, just click it and you're good. If it's on flickr, you need to search for it, and if it's on your computer, you need to browse for it and select it. [[User:Kakki10| ' Kakki10 - ' ]][[User talk:Kakki10| ' Kassi ]][[Kassi Banoight| '''Banoight]] 04:46, February 1, 2012 (UTC) TOL Collab - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You can use a character just for TOL or a one you aldredy have...its your choice - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 00:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I saw you edited TOL and placed your character in the Alpha team...you supposed to choose one of the Young Teams (Delta or Recon) and your character must be 20 years or younger. - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 01:23, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Go on chat , we are talking bout The Olympian League (TOL) - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) There, done...btw go on wiki chat or chatango - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 04:14, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm put it as Chapter 3, be sure to do it the same format as the 2 past ones - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 05:52, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You posting chap 3 today if not then let Archie post his as 3 - Yes I am Young but that doesn't mean I can't make Justice 06:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Go to wikia chat - Demigod Games - Pregames Planning Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 01:39, May 12, 2012 (UTC) OMG YOURE ACTIVE!!!! :D Okay, I'll give you those spots, but I may need to switch around your spot for Reaping if thing don't work out. But you have training for sure :) Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 23:33, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Your Hunger Games Tributes Hey! We are officially starting preparations for 1st Annual Demigod Games. And since your tributes are in the games, we need the personalities of your OCs to be able to write the Reapings, Training, and the Games themselves. Fill up this form and send it me (Archie) Name: Personality: Training Strategy: (What will your character do in front of the Gamemakers? Will they purposely get a low score, or try to do their best?) Interview Strategy: (What will they do doing their interview? What do they have planned?) Strategy for the games: (What will they do doing in the games? Will they go into the Bloodbath? Will they ally with anyone?) Note: Remember to send this form to Archie, not Dago! Hey DCW. I'm your co-writer for the training part of the HG/PJO crossover. Just to let you know, I'm doing the first 6 districts' training. You can do the last 6 is that okay? She's taken by me 02:19, June 7, 2012 (UTC) You too. She's taken by me 20:53, June 7, 2012 (UTC) This sounds interesting but as much as I love to write I wont join cause well to tell you the truth I hate Jason Grace but thx for the offer. (I cant comment on blogs (have to use my Ipod to comment -_-) i dont know why) - SWAG SWAG SWAG 23:20, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cyber, we started The Olympian League collab were your team is in (Team Delta) and well your turn will come soon so I wanted to know if you're still in or if you're out. - SWAG SWAG SWAG 17:40, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Lol kk - SWAG SWAG SWAG 02:46, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was going to ask u to do the second chap but i didnt know if u were active so i put you last, anyway glad to have u in - SWAG SWAG SWAG 04:16, June 19, 2012 (UTC) It's done. They say before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. This is true. It is called living. 20:57, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead! - SWAG SWAG SWAG 01:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) We started meeting on chatango so if you wish to come then just go on wiki chat and I'll pm the link to chatango. If you aint coming then I'll just tell you what happened later - SWAG SWAG SWAG 19:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark, I moved JJ's chap cause he was taking some time and stuff. Anyway its your turn and since you weren't in the meeting I'll tell you what you should put. Put a fight between Max and Team Delta and then when Team Delta begins to gain the upper hand you can put that Max escapes. Thats it don't put more than that, hope you can write it soon ;D - SWAG SWAG SWAG 07:15, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Sure, you can join. Just put your OC name in the characters list. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 01:54, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Dark. There's a coupe pages you've made that are practically blank and I was wondering if you could mergre them with other pages or put it on your namespace. These pages are *Pr̥thvī kī tākata *A Demigod's Shield: Ch. 2 Thanks. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 02:18, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Extreme's decided to skip JJ's Chap so its your turn to do a Into the Unknown Chapter Luke 12346 Hey, thanks for the invitation and all, only, as some users know, I'm switching into the mode in which I only focus on my own stories for now, since my first story has barely gotten anywhere. If I think I do have enough time to fit in a collab, I will surely pick this one, if I'm still allowed to join. :p Thanks for reading this. -- Liam's Heart Louis' Ass